dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais
KidVegeta's Theogony details the creation of the universe seen in the Dragon Ball. Due to the nature of this universe (what with gods of creation and destruction existing), the explanation will follow the standard mystical methodology employed by Toriyama. The creation, therefore, will not be from a big bang or other natural occurrence, but through the intervention and machinations of the immortal gods. This story will be written in poetic prose, mimicking elements of epic poetry, dramatic narration, and theogonic account. Awards *Article of the Month - December 2013 (nominee). *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Most Original Stories: Important Things The Thirteen Divines The first twelve of these characters were born from The Nameless Being. The thirteenth was born from the Chaos that the twelve felt in their hearts. While all represent idealisms, emotions, and natural states, they are not confined to these things. For example, all characters have intelligence, even though Iceaus is the god of intelligence. It just means he the recognized avatar of said field, and tends to represent it by himself. Of the original twelve, all odd numbered divines are male and all even numbered are females. Heisis is genderless - though it is often represented as a female-dominate hermaphrodite. #Maltrion - God of time, invisibility, prophecy, immortality. #Zentryx - God of air, sky, wind, life-force. #Iantos - God of creation, life, light, obsession. #Sethys - God of death, darkness, forethought, jealousy. #Icaeus - God of intelligence, wisdom, language, discord, curiosity. #Dapherion - God of divine law, order, sound, harmony. #Soranos - God of anger, rage, vengeance, greed, loyalty. #Valcia - God of beauty, love, lust, consequence, envy. #Pythe - God of war, honor, power, bloodshed, wrath, fire. #Thessia - God of flight, trickery, prosperity, revenge, laziness, cowardice. #Nylos - God of luck, youth, fear, blame, health, water. #Haseidene - God of doom, decay, insanity, pain, gluttony, shame. #Heisis - God of chaos, pleasure. Other Divine Beings #Silence - the original existence of the universe. Silence gave way to the Nameless Being. After the Nameless Being split into 12 parts, its power greatly waned, though it was never extinguished. #The Nameless Being - the first corporeal being. It split itself into 12 beings upon realizing the bleakness of its existence. It is unknown for how long this being existed before sacrificing itself. #Chaos - Embodied through the god Heisis, Chaos is a force that drives all emotion and destiny in the galaxy and makes all of it thoroughly unpredictable. Chaos was created when the Nameless Being was born. Like Silence, Chaos is not a pervasive force in the universe, as most of it is bottled up inside Heisis. #Second Generation Gods - A list of all of the second generation gods born from the chaos-induced unions of the first generation gods. This list includes Weyvn and Amoon, two gods who were vastly important in the history of the universe. The Five Planes of Existence #Mytos - The 1st plane. This is where the Thirteen Divines live. This is the only plane to have elder time, so nothing can die within it. Regular beings are unable to reach this plane. #Helcio - The 2nd plane. This is where the Shima and Keishin lived and was the first plane created for housing beings aside from the gods. As of the time of Dragon Ball, this is the only uninhabited plane. #Other World - The 3rd plane. This is where beings that are touched by Sethys go. While they do not naturally age or die within this place, there is nothing preventing anyone from dying. This is where the remaining Shima were placed after their rebellion. There are three main places that dead people are sent to in this realm: ##Heaven - This is where generally good people go. It is located at the top of Other World. ##Hell - This is where evil people go after dying. It is located at the bottom of Other World. ##Purgatory - This is where people who are neither good nor evil go. This place is separated from the other two, and cannot be accessed without King Yemma's authority. #The Universe - This is the 4th plane. This is the universe that houses almost all beings. Almost all of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and the stories in the KidVegeta Universe take place on this plane. #Underworld - This is where the demons and Makaios live. It is is the smallest plane and is where the remaining Keishin were placed after their rebellion. 'The Breaking of Silence' In the beginning, there was Silence and it covered everything, completely. Silence was stillness and Chaos was not yet born. From Silence was born a nameless being whose boredom and loneliness was almost as suffocating as Great Silence, which surrounded it. In time, the being began to split itself into more beings. Each split was done in pairs, with one female and one male, and they were immortals. As each pair came, Silence waned, and the burden of its presence diminished. First were born noble Maltrion and his twin sister Zentryx; then Iantos and Sethys; Icaeus and Dapherion; afterwards, Soranos and Valcia; and Pythe and Thessia; and Nylos, whose appearance was the envy of all, and Haseidene. But as Silence had broken to allow for the nameless being, so too had it broken to allow the Twelve Divines their existence. Yet not all was harmonious. The Twelve soon felt the presence of another rising from them and they dispelled the uncertainty with revulsion and disgust, for soon they came to see it manifest as a being their equal. And the Gods were scared. Heisis was its name, and it held no gender. In perversion of the Divines' twin births, it was alone; and it held Chaos in its grasp. Noble Maltrion saw from Heisis' birth the ruin of everything. And though he told his fellows, and they distrusted Heisis, they could do nothing, for they could not match its force. Even as the Gods created their heavenly abode, Mytos, they could not stop Heisis from following them. But all remembered Maltrion's prophecy and kept anxiety in their hearts. The Gods were not agents of good or evil, though they feared their own peril. As each God fulfilled a purpose, the perversion of good and evil never reached Mytos, and the great landscape was untainted by those who walked it. And the land of Mytos was lush and bountiful, and many trees and rivers permeated its vast lands. Always was there day, and within it, Elder Time was born. Upon the archway at the centre of the lands, between two great and tenacious mountains stood an inscription of Maltrion's prophecy, laced in gold. Lo! it is said: In the end, it shall be that Heisis will take its true place as the offspring of Silence and fill the universe with its overbearance. And so shall all whither and die from a suffocating and deathly Chaos. 'Icaeus Steals the Gift of Life' In Mytos, where time is still, the Thirteen feasted and basked in the splendor of their creation. But Icaeus, whose words are crafty, and who lived in the North, in Finuin, grew bored of his easy life. He came one day to his brother, Iantos who had created all trees, rivers, and lands and in Mytos. Icaeus brought to him two trees he had uprooted and spoke with words soft and deliberate: "Iantos my brother, greatest of our family, look now at what I bring you. These trees are strong and tall, but they do not breathe or see or talk. They do not know and do not feel, for they are not like us." Then spoke Iantos, "And what would you request of me, my brother, Icaeus?" And Icaeus beseeched his brother to breathe life into the trees and make more beings. This, his brother rejected and would not listen to his brother's counsel any longer. Then Icaeus went to his sister, Sethys, who held power over death and foresight. And she too was bored. For nothing in Mytos died or grew old; and Sethys despised her brothers - Maltrion, whose elder time let nothing wither, And Iantos, whose creative powers were never used. So with Icaeus, Sethys brought her brother Iantos much wine and food and bade him celebrate. Sethys was careful to continue refilling Iantos' cup whenever it was emptied. By the second day of the feast, her brother had consumed more than an three barrels of wine. He was very drunken, and his two equals found Iantos to be in an agreeable mood. Then, by the light of their great bonfire, Sethys and Icaeus tied Iantos to a tree, and forced him to breathe life into the two trees Icaeus presented him with. And so he did; Iantos, the obsessor, created the first civilization. From the two trees, he created two creatures one male, and one female, who were shorter and darker than the Thirteen, and whose powers were greatly inferior than the divines. They were known as the Shima. Then Iantos became ashamed at what he had done, and sought to hide the species he had created. Iantos created Helcio, a realm below Mytos, where the Shima could live. In Helcio, elder time held no power, and many things aged and died. The Shima, though created from divinity, were not immune, and lived only several hundred years. With glee, Sethys, messenger of death, descended into Helcio and her cold presence was ever on the Shima's lips. For when they bred, she would take from them, never allowing their population to grow beyond twelve. Thus, the Shima would never be better than the divines. And so her jealousy for life was satiated and she could fulfill her role. But the souls of those she killed could not remain in Helcio, so Iantos created yet another plane for the dead to rest at. This he named Other World, the third plane, and Sethys held almost no power there. While most of the divines did not go to Helcio, Icaeus did. He enjoyed the company of the Shima. Icaeus, the cunning agent, spent his time teaching the Shima and giving them language. But once Icaeus had told the Shima all he knew, he grew bored with them as well. He asked Iantos once again to create life but his brother refused. Maltrion and Thessia protected their brother, and did not allow Icaeus to return to him. So Icaeus stayed in Helcio, the second plane, and created life by himself. He was not the god of Life or Creation, and his works were shameful and incomplete. He took two rocks and struck them together, and from the sparks were created the Keishin. These creatures were clothed in red, and their eyes burned with desires of discord and knowledge. They rejected the Shima, and the two waged war over Helcio. Pythe, the god of war, watched over the species' fight and relished their bloodshed. Haseidene and Soranos likewise released their powers into Helcio and watched the Shima and Keishin battle. But Dapherion, whose face was a pure as water, was appalled at Icaeus' creation and called a council of the remaining divines. They spoke of the trickster and his cunning and knew that he would make a mockery of all of them, even noble Maltrion. So Iantos was tasked with creating another plane - one which was not so close to Mytos - where all of their powers could be placed into. And so Iantos, life-breather, created the universe, and he put much into it, so that it was filled with planets and stars and gas and space. And into this fourth plane, Iantos dropped many seeds of life, one for each drop of blood from the Shima-Keishin war. And there was much that was created from this. Then, the twelve took to the universe and spread their powers within it. But Heisis, who had remained quiet merely watched its brothers and sisters, and it knew that not yet was it the time for Heisis, born of chaos, to enter into the universe. 'The Fall of the 12 Divines' The Keishin and Shima warred for many years until the grasslands of their battles turned red with blood. Even as they ripped one another apart, being taken by Sethys, new Keishin and Shima were created by Iantos and the cycle continued. They came to realize the futility of their quarrels and came together. The two species, the firstborn and secondborn, conspired, in secret, to overthrow their masters and take control of their lives. One day the Shima, in their singing voices, called to their masters to come and visit them. The Twelve Divines listened to their creations and came down to Helcio. Then, the Keishin sprang out from behind some dead trees and attacked the gods with crude stones and knives. The Shima too used their powers and overwhelmed the gods. Soranos, Pythe, and Haseidene pushed the Shima back and Dapherion banished them to the Afterlife - known as Otherworld. There they became great lords and their descendants were known as the Ogres. The Keishin were overwhelmed by Zentryx, Valcia, and Nylos and were banished to the Underworld, for they were loved by none but Icaeus, their creator. There, they became the demons who lived in Torfrost, where nothing grew or thrived and where endless plains of sharp rocks were the only respite from endless plumes of sulfur. The Makais came from the oldest Keishin and lived in the emerald peaks of Sinhost, where they lorded over their demon subjects. It was not often the Demons would be able to visit the other planes, for the gods had isolated them purposefully, but every few million years thereafter a few demons managed to escape their prison and wreak mischief upon the universe. Then Helcio was abandoned; the Twelve returned to their paradise of Mytos and contemplated the Shima-Keishin rebellion. Helcio withered away in the absence of life. Every tree lost its leaves, the red grass no longer grew, wind no longer blew, and there was a heavy burden in the air. No beings were ever permitted to return to the plane, after the rebellion and thus Helcio remains desolate to this day. Iantos was distressed after witnessing the failure of his creation. Many races had been born in the fourth plane, the universe, but he no longer felt attachment to him. So came Heisis, chaos-bringer, and corrupted the thoughts of its brothers and sisters. It convinced them that the only pure creations were from the unison of brother and sister; of man and woman. And so the Twelve agreed, and with chaos in their heart slept with one another and produced many children. From Maltrion came Thibbe, Baccia, Phemys, Gersia, Bemeita, and then Weyvn, who came to be revered by the Ogres in Other World. From Iantos came Sessina, Cira, Nelos, Ziantos, Beinus; and after these, the youngest and most cunning of his children, Amu, who later came to be known as Amoon, life-eater, whose terror and bloodshed would come to haunt the Divines. But his time was not yet come. From Icaeus, the master trickster, came Isyen, Maevus, and Qualos. From Soranos came Vestia, Borellos, the nevertalking Ouralia, Cephia, and then Zeruos. From Pythe came Dutramo, Azies, Dibolan, and Phesta. From Nylos came Chivin, Selphos, Dynae, Bhusho, Garrios, Macklan, and Gyx, Forel, Dencion, and then Lorelos, Xelia, and Jesino. Then the many sons and daughters of the original gods, whose births were influenced by the power of chaos, descended into the universe and spread the powers of their parents. And to this, Heisis watched with satisfaction. For it needed not do anything itself to bring chaos into the universe. Rarely did any of the Twelve ever return to the planes other than Mytos. Their influence had waned, and their interest in living beings were mostly gone. Only Iantos, Sethys, and Icaeus would return to the universe to observe the many works of their children. 'The Daman' Iantos, life-breather, spread life across the universe and Icaeus followed behind him, giving each new specices sentience and intelligence. So sprung up many civilizations; and they worshiped the Divines and their children as their gods. But there was one race which worshiped no one. They called themselves the Daman, and they were a proud, haughty race. Their numbers grew as quickly as their intellect, and soon they dominated the universe. Led by their leader, Anaku, the Daman cut a swath through all other races and made all others subservient to them. As their technology grew, so did their arrogance, and soon the Daman saw themselves as the gods they refused to worship. Anaku reached the Other World - where no living mortal should go - and created a new homeworld for his species, which he called Krakatan. From that vantage, his people watched over the universe. Then the Daman, whose technological mastery has never been replicated, argued amongst themselves and debated their reason for existing. Many argued they were not gods; that they were simply the pinnacle of existence, and they owed no species their time or effort. But others, like Anaku, said their power was to be feared, to be respected, to be obeyed. And he wanted to be the one to rule all others. And so the Daman warred with one another in Other World. But it was not an even fight. Most of those who stood against Anaku were destroyed by the might of their proud leader, whose power rivaled the gods'. Weyvn, son of Maltrion, watched the species war with itself, and interfered. Not idly would a god enter into the affairs of lesser mortals, but the Daman civil war threatened the afterlife, and Anaku's power grew unchecked. So Weyvn allied himself with those who stood against Anaku. It came to be that the bloody conflict reached its peak on the surface of Krakatan itself. There, Anaku and Wevyn, Maltrion's son, dueled with one another. And all of Other World shook as they rained blows down upon one another. As mounds of bodies lay around them, rivers of blood flowed under their boots, and smoke obscured their vision, Anaku and Weyvn mortally wounded one another. Anaku's stomach was gashed and bloody; Weyvn's back broken, his neck sliced. But Weyvn mustered up his remaining energy and prevented his opponent from escaping and healing himself. So he obliterated Anaku with all of his remaining energy, and Weyvn, Maltrion's son, died as well. Anaku was placed in hell, locked away by the Shima, now known as the Ogres of Other World. There he remains to this day, and no one may see him. Weyvn, being a second-generation god, was not bound to Other World, and returned to Mytos to live with his mother and father. His parents did not allow him to leave Mytos often, for if he would die again, he would cease to exist. Still, Weyvn's heroic deeds were not forgotten, and he was forever revered in Other World. And the remaining Daman gave up their dictatorial ways, instead focusing on spreading their technology and knowledge throughout the universe. But with the death of Anaku, their greatest leader, the self-proclaimed gods, the once great species, whose golden age died with its leader, then began its long and inevitable decline. 'The Waning of the Old Gods and The Rise of Early Kais' The Great Judges, the Daman, the only mortals in Other World, continued to lord over the universe even after Anaku's defeat. Most resided on Krakatan; though there were some who had power enough to create their own worlds. From these vantages did other great judges fulfill their role as the caretakers and watchers of the universe. Amoon, lord of regeneration, and the son of Iantos, saw the Daman and their works and became jealous. Who were they to call themselves the gods, he thought to himself. Who are they to be worshiped? With bitter hatred, Amoon struck down the Daman with disease and infertility; and the self-proclaimed gods were overcome by the power of the immortal. Within a few years time, their population had declined and their power had waned. They slowly abandoned most of their planets and forsook the other mortal species. Instead of watching over the universe, they spent their last days bickering amongst one another. Then Amoon saw his opening. The species his father had created was, at last, weakened beyond repair. And he hated his father and he was jealous too; for Iantos' creations were powerful and beautiful, and they were without equal. And Amoon was overcome with desire to replace them with his own creation: Beings he could be proud of; beings he could control. So Amoon created the Kais in Other World to openly mock the isolation and uniqueness of the Daman. The Kais were unlike any other species, and did not breed. Instead, they grew from the fruit of great Kaiju trees. This was the work of the great and terrible Amoon. The Daman became aware of the Kais, and sent their Legate, Verlate, to investigate them. But the Kais stole her power and brought ruin upon themselves. Their homeworld was wreaked, many Kaiju trees destroyed, and their species nearly exterminated. But even as Verlate was banished into a mind prison for her failures, she pleaded with the last great Judge of her species, Sertung, to hand the mantle over to the Kais. She had been influenced by the Amoon's poisonous thoughts and foresaw her species' extinction. There was nothing left for the Daman. They had incurred the wrath of the world-eater, and they would pay. Seeing his species dying - and having no answer for their impending extinction - Sertung relented, and took it upon himself to train the new caretakers of the universe. He removed the remaining Kaiju trees from the old, devastated Kai homeworld and placed them on a new world which he created. And this place came to be known as the Sacred World of the Kais. The other worlds the Daman had lived on came to be the homeworlds of the Regional and Grand Kais, and they are still used to this day. But ever since Verlate's power destroyed most of the Kais, their numbers remained few; just enough to rule and not enough to become arrogant, like their predecessors. Ever did Amoon watch the species he had instilled as the rulers of Other World and the universe, and his expectations for them remained ever high. For he had taken a great risk in challenging his father's creation. He had shown his power and his bold plans to all, without backing down. And it would not be the last time Amoon would do so. 'The Devastation of Otherworld and the Prophecy' The Shin and the Kaioshin brooded over the universe. They were gifted with great power by Amoon, the fallen one, but with this power, the gods, were not corrupted like their creator was. They were empty of temptation, desire, arrogance, and became a great disappointment to their deathless maker. They were long-lived beings, with high-blood and sharp wits; the perfect vessels for their lord, if only they were as ravenous as he. Enthralled to knowledge and enlightenment the race became, and they shared their profundity with their subjects. The gods lived in Other World, though they often descended into the fourth plane to meet with the species therein. Like the Daman before them, the Kais - as they are known - were curious about the others species created by Iantos, life-breather, and his son, Amoon. Then came Bibidi, cunning magician, manipulator of chaos. He desired everything for his own - and he would destroy those who opposed him. Bibidi met the Shin emissaries, watching their every move with the caution only the guilt of thought can instill. With a hand on the shoulder of his young son, Bibidi spoke with hot words of bitter jealousy, "Look at them, my son, and remember their faces. One day, their skulls will adorn my palace." And Bibidi worshiped Heisis for the chaos she would bring him, and Sethys for the death she promised - and, in turn, her son. Then Amoon came to Bibidi in the night, for he saw the being was filled with volatility and potential. So Amoon taught him the means of creation and perverted his thoughts. And Bibidi, reckoner, became wiser, more cunning, more willing to attack the vulnerability of his mortal gods. From the magician came the Majins, demon people, in mockery of the Keishin. And of these, chief was Buu, the unstoppable force. So Bibidi, usurper, took his loyal beast, ravaging the universe with a flick of his finger. He became emboldened by his endless success and traveled to Other World to rip the mantle from the grasp of the weak, the deluded. The Kais were not ready, for they had just banished their Grand Supreme Kai - who was Lauto, disgraced wanderer, and whose story is not to be told here - and were preoccupied and troubled with choosing his successor. And those who think of trouble are bound to receive it. Bibidi came upon the Kaioshins with Majin Buu and destroyed their leadership save two. And he massacred the peaceful lesser Shin, setting fires to their birth trees and eradicating their communities like one would wipe out and infestation of vermin. Then came the last two of the High-gods; the newly appointed Grand Supreme Kai and Eastern Supreme Kai. And they defended their kind with noble intentions and valor. For they fought not just for themselves and their kind, but for every living being in the universe. But Majin Buu, with his fingers still covered with the blood of gods, staved them off, absorbing the lord of the gods and wounding his companion. And thence did the godslayer and the magician take dominion of the universe. They left the Sacred World of the Kais decimated. Most of their trees were burned, and all of their Kaioshins were gone. All save one. The Eastern Supreme Kai, last of his kind, tracked Bibidi to Earth, where he was to release Buu next, and intervened. Their struggle was great, the stakes high. Indeed, not since the duel of Anaku and Weyvn was there such a bloody struggle. The heavens shook, the universe reverberated, and the planet Earth itself shuddered from their incalculable energy. Bibidi had sealed away Buu, and could not call to his pet in his time of need. Even with his magic, he could not stop the vengeful Kai, who rained blows upon him. Bibidi's face was pummeled and bloodied, his flesh ripped from him. But Bibidi resisted, impaling the Kai in the stomach. Then the Kai ripped off the magician's arms, removing the green menace's only defense. The Kai blasted him into nothingness with winds of fury, and took possession of the monster, Buu. He buried the great demon deep in the Earth, so he would forever remain secret and hidden from the minds of those who are desirous of power. And this act - this last defiant act from the mortal gods angered Amoon. Even as he watched Babidi grow like his father, a vessel of hate and deceit, he knew only he, a true god, an immortal being, could rule the universe. So Amoon, creator and destroyer, decided on that day he would no longer swim in the smoke of the bridges he had burned. He would take the universe for himself. And Heisis was pleased. So it is foretold; Amoon, born of chaos and death, will come to consume the universe, his rule and power unheralded, his force and will unmatched, his reach and corruption inescapable. There will be nothing in the end, when his plans come to fruition, when he destiny is fulfilled. So it is foretold. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Poems Category:Poetry Category:Stories Featuring Bibidi Category:Stories Featuring the Eastern Supreme Kai Category:Stories Featuring Majin Buu Category:Stories Featuring Babidi